Life Goes On and People Grow Up
by Evil-Angel-911
Summary: Things have changed for both Lily Evans and James Potter. It’s there 6th year and life has turned upside down. Will they make it through alone? Or will they get some help?
1. Lily Alone

Title: Life Goes On and People Grow Up

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: Things have changed for both Lily and James. It's there 6th year and life has turned upside down. Will they make it through alone? Or will they get some help?

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter: 1 – Lily Alone

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N- I will be trying out different points of views in this chapter. Please bare with me. The --- will signal a change of views)

Lily's Point of View

I stepped on the train alone. I sat alone. I was alone. Two down, one to go. Soon all the Griffindor 6th years will be….. gone. Even though prejudice surrounded us, we never gave up. Although death of our kind scattered the ground outside Hogwarts walls, it hadn't stopped us.

That summer made me morose. I was almost an unrecognizable image of my former self. No longer the happy go lucky girl, I sit every night on my bed and cry in pain or could it possibly be? Fear?

Before 6th year I used to stand up and yell, scream, laugh, even smile. I could be human. I was stronger. I stood up for what was right. Taking away my two best friends, my only hopes, was wrong, torture to be exact, and at the time, there wasn't a thing in the world I could do!

I sat in my compartment in silence until the prefect meeting where I sat, in silence; listening to the heads Jeff and Alice give us the prefect speech. I though of Alice as my only friend left. She'd be safe. Pureblood I found out. She's so lucky. Head of classes and a boyfriend from heaven. Frank Longbottom, an Auror in training at the time, graduated the year before. He was head boy and keeper for Griffindor too. They were in love, I knew they would get married straight of Hogwarts.

Alice and Jeff finished the lecture and sent us on our patrols. After an hour of giving fake smiles and telling some 7th years off for snogging I headed back to my own compartment. That's when I had to pass HIS compartment. I freezed. The way he looked at me. Pity? YES! He knew! I walked through quickly and walked on, not having the spunk to fight with him at the time.

Finally I took my seat and curled up by the window, letting the sunlight hit my face. I didn't notice someone come into my compartment and sit with me.

James Point of View

I had to follow her. She was different. The happy light was no longer in her eyes. The way she walked by without the witty comment I've been waiting all summer to hear wasn't said. Some would believe she's been administered the Dementor's kiss. But I knew.

Only 3 muggleborns were left at Hogwarts. A few had gone into hiding with their families, while the other ten are…….gone. I knew she had no one, that's part of the reason I followed her. Padfoot and Moony tried to stop me "for my own protection" but I told them I had a death wish and they let me go laughing.

I finally found her compartment. She sat there looking out the window, looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair, though obviously not very well cared for, was still that perfect auburn color I love, rolling down her back in natural, ringlet curls. Her eyes, reflecting the sunlight twinkled in their green glory. I closed the door silently behind me. I went and sat across from her. She didn't even notice. I watched her breathe. Her breath made fog upon the glass. I listened to her sigh, curling a long piece of curling hair around her finger. Even in pain she looked perfect, not like the girl I fell in live with but still perfect. I loved Lily for her imperfections.

For half an hour we sat in silence. Her content looking out the window and me happy gazing longingly at her. Finally our piece was disturbed.

"Anything off the trolly dears?" the witch asked.

"All the chocolate frogs in the cart." Lily said sadly, still looking out the window.

"I'll take the rest." I said merrily. Her head snapped to me, seeing me for the first time.

Her eyes widened in shock. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"Um… I seem to be sitting." The witch giggled. I paid for the cart and she backed out of the room, leaving the cart behind her.

"No I mean why are you here?"

"Well, my car was too loud." I said calmly. I was the second best lier in the mauraders behind Moony. "So I searched long and hard for a quite compartment and here I am!"

She took a long look at me. I saw pain in her eyes.

"Could you leave?" she said chocking on tears.

I shuddered seeing her this close to tears but I needed to stay and try to make her pain go away. "I could." I said seating myself more comfortably in my seat.

She huffed getting annoyed but now her voice was tear free. "Will you?"

"Now that's a different question."

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and just started staring at me, as if seeing me for the first time. I half expected her to reach out her hand and say, 'I'm Lily Evans, nice to meet you.' But she didn't she just looked at me, and I looked back.


	2. Slytherin Invasion

Title: Life Goes On and People Grow Up

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: Things have changed for both Lily and James. It's there 6th year and life has turned upside down. Will they make it through alone? Or will they get some help?

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter: 2 – Slytherin Intrusion

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily's Point Of View

I opened my mouth to retort when I noticed. Not once had his hand been in his hair. No snitch in sight. No date proposals. I looked at him carefully. His eyes, still full of lust, held something new, it was small, could it have been maturity? I looked down at his clothes, Robes? He was already changed! I hadn't even changed yet and I was prefect. The marauders usually kept their muggle clothes on until the train started to slow down.

I reached for a chocolate frog, my eyes still on him. I didn't even realize he was doing the same towards me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James' Point of View

Her eyes scanned over me. I watched her do it and smiled, then quickly frowned. Was this an effect of her lose? Instead of screaming she looked? I figured if she was aloud to look at me now, I was aloud to look at her. I scanned her quickly. Still the same at first glance, though at second, the dementor kiss theory seemed plausible.

Her eyes seemed empty. Not shinning out with happiness like they used to, her eyes were puffy, even though she had not cried all the while I had been sitting with her. Her nails were short and bitten. I almost smiled. Her habits were the same. Nervous or sad, she would bite her nails. I was sort of surprised seeing she had nails at all after all that has happened. She reached for a chocolate frog and I reach for a Bertie Botts every flavor beans box. We ate in silence, just looking at each other, wondering what was going on in each other's minds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily's Point Of View

The silence scared me after a while. I broke the silence.

"Um.. Could you step out for a moment? I need to change into my robes."

He blinked at being addressed and nodded slowly. He got up and walked out the door. I could tell he was just standing right outside because I didn't hear his fading footsteps.

I took my robes out of my trunk and with a flick on my wand they were ironed. I sighed in happiness. It was good to be able to use magic again. I took off my grey sweatpants and replaced them with my black uniform skirt. I was just about to take off my shirt when I heard the door rattle. Someone was trying to get in. Stupid me, I didn't lock the door! What was stopping them? I froze, Potter was stopping it. I stood in the car frozen, in my black school skirt and green tank top. I didn't know what I was feeling, I just knew the old Lily was back.

I picked up my wand and faced the door. Wand at the ready I blew the door open.  I wished I had kept it closed. The sight that met my eyes wasn't a good one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James' Point of View

I stood by the door of the compartment. I had a bad feeling in my gut. A door opened and out came the bad feeling. _Slytherins_.

All of them I know are Death Eaters. Out in front was Malfoy, a 7th year Slytherin and Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Next to him were his best mates, also 7th years, Crabbe and Goyle, beaters on the Slytherin team. Behind them were the 6th years, Avery, Nott, Lestrange, and Snape. I was surprised to see Snape, he's usually the loner and he was walking around with……Friends?

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potter." Said Malfoy. Snape upon hearing my name pushed to the front on the group, next to Malfoy.

I smiled. "Well if it isn't the Brady Bunch!" I said cheekily. "How are you children today?" I put my hand in my pocket and took a good grip on my wand. I'm not retarded. I was out numbered. Though I'm said to be the best dueler in the school, I know they would kill me if they got the chance.

"We're fi…" got out Goyle stupidly before Malfoy elbowed him in the gut. I almost laughed.

"So…" said Malfoy walking to my other side. I gripped my wand tighter. "Whose inside?" he said pointing his thumb at Lily's compartment. I stayed quite. She probably wasn't changed yet. I know girls. "WHO?!?"  I shrugged.

Snape smiled, "It's Lily Evans, isn't it." He said. All the boys looked at me. I shrugged again. Snape stepped toward the door but I didn't move. He reached his hand towards the knob but I knocked it away. "Move Potter." He ordered. "We only want to have a little fun with the dirty little mudblood." The boys behind him laughed.

Rage like I've never felt before in my life coursed through my veins. My hand shot to his throat. He chocked. "Never, EVER call her that again." I released his neck throwing him back into Crabbe and Goyle. That's when it happened. All of them charged at me, towards the door, towards Lily. The door rattled as all the boys struggled to open it and I alone kept it closed. I thanked Merlin for Quidditch. This went on for about a minute until Snape stepped away and pointed his wand at my back.

"Get away from the door Potter! Or I'll blast you into oblivion." He said. I kept the fight up. Soon I went ridged. He had given me a full body bind, not a good one if I do say so. I fell to the floor with a thump as the door was blasted open. Malfoy loomed over me as Lily stepped into the hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily's Point of View

I saw James on the floor, eyes open but not moving. 'Full Body Bind.' My mind screamed at me. Over him was Lucious Malfoy but I had my own problems, the rest of the Slytherins.

"Um… Hello." I said uneasily. I turned towards Malfoy. "Would you mind pointing your wand from Potter, Malfoy?"

Snape stepped towards me. "Hello Evans." He looked me up and down. "You look ravishing may I say." All the other boys had there eyes on my breasts. I had grown over the summer. The old flat, happy me had left and replaced itself with sad, but mature me.

"I'm up here boys." I said angrily. I heard James laugh on the floor. The boys kept there gaze low. Potter hadn't done that….For once.

Snape came closer towards me and I backed up, ending up sitting down. He sat next to me and rapped his hand around my shoulder. "Have I ever told you that you're the hottest mudblood at Hogwarts?" His hand slid towards my boob and mad to grab when I stood up.

SLAP

"How DARE YOU! Do I look like a SLUT?" I heard James laugh again.

"I was just being honest! You are the hottest mudblood at Hogwarts!" he retorted, pulling his hand up to his very red cheek. I hadn't even hit him as hard as I could. I didn't have the strength I used to.

"Well there aren't many muggleborns left are there and could you STOP calling me a fucking Mudblood!" James let out another laugh.

"Well," said Avery coming up behind me. "You are one!" he pinched my butt.

BAM

I punched him right in the jaw and sent him flying into a wall.  I pointed my wand at the Slytherin 6th years and stunned them quickly. I ran out into the hallway to see James under Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy's wands. I pointed my wand at them and cleared my throat. "Don't make me." I said coldly. "I'm a prefect and a Gryffindor and rumored to be best dueler in school. Have you ever heard of a red head's temper?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at Malfoy for instructions. "Keep on him." He said quietly thinking I couldn't hear him the prick. He turned his wand on me instead. "Oh Lily, We're not here for him. We're here for you! You look good you know." His eyes flickered to my boobs before returning to my face.

"I thought you were going out with Narcissa?" I said starting to circle him. He started as well.

"I'm aloud to voice my opinions though and my opinion is that a mudblood like you really needs to mind her own business."

"Ok." I said exasperatedly. "I've had enough of the mudblood crap. It's gotten real old, real fast." My plan was working, my back was now to Crabbe and Goyle. Time to show Malfoy why muggle things are great. For instance, gymnastics and karate. I back up towards Crabbe and Goyle, who were still pointing there wands at Potter. I did a handstand and kicked back, hitting them both hard in the back forcing them to fall over. I quickly did Potter's counter curse.

"Crucio!" I heard behind me and I tackled James to the floor as a flash of light flew over us. I lay on top of Potter, enjoying the warmth before standing and stunning both Crabbe and Goyle.  I turned to face Malfoy and James soon joined my side.

"It's two against one now." Said James.

"And by the way, a detention for all of you." I said to Malfoy and all his stunned friends.

"Pirtisious." Called Malfoy pointing his wand at me. I felt the fabric of my shirt leave my skin. I knew the curse, the shirt strip curse. I was just relieved he hadn't known the whole strip curse. Malfoy looked at me in aw and soon was stunned by an angry James.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3rd Person POV

James had to hex him. He didn't like people looking at Lily like that. He didn't even look at Lily like that….. Often at least. She felt a little exposed and embarrassed but it wasn't like it was the first time.

James through the Slytherins into the next compartment and he and Lily returned to their car. He liked the sound of that. James and Lily's.

She forgot he had a crush on her. He was ok. That was all that mattered. She was afraid he had been hit with something terrible because you never know with Slytherins. Didn't matter that all the stunned Slytherins were probably hard, or at least Malfoy. It didn't even matter that she was sitting with her mortal enemy in nothing but a bra.

After a while he couldn't resist. She was sitting down looking angry and ironing her clothes. She didn't care he was seeing her in her bra. She had grown again, James noticed. She was still the same 5' 5" that was tiny compared to his 6' 1" but she had grown in her womanly ways. She wore a pink bra just covering her new… mountains. She had to be a C instead of a B now. James couldn't stop himself from going hard but thankfully she didn't notice.

"Are you ok?" she asked James suddenly. Her bosom bounced as she turned towards him.

"Fine now. How about you?"

"Ok. I got us out of the way of the crutiatus curse so I'm really quite fine. Just a little…..Slutty."

"Why slutty." James asked confused.

"Because I just got felt up for god's sake James. AND stripped!"

"That doesn't make you a slut. That makes them perverted ass-holes like me!"

She laughed. "You aren't that bad."

I smiled. "Who are you and what have you done with Lily?" She laughed again. I noticed the happiness was coming back to her eyes. "You look better now." I said before I could stop myself.

"What?" she asked

"The happiness is back in your eyes." James blushed. He didn't mean to say what he really thought it just came out. Lily did that to him sometimes.

Lily blushed too. "I love dueling and stuff like that so it can do that. I'm greatful to be back in the wizarding world."

Lily began to pull on her Hogwarts top and robes. She let James stay with her this time since all she had to do now was put on stuff. He had already seen the rest. James was very happy about this. "I just can't believe those idiots!" she said angrily. James smiled noticing the old Lily was back…. For the moment. He watched her put on her button down shirt. "I mean, what did they want to do?"

"Probably what they did plus a few other things like it." Said James as she finished the last button. "I don't think they expected you to fight back or for me to be there." He picked up Lily's robe and she slipped her arms in.

"No one ever thinks I'll fight back." She replied sadly, fixing her robes so they fit comfortably. James was amazed at how she made the Gryffindor uniform look so beautiful.

James laughed. "I know you fight back! I had to learn the hard way!" They both laughed. For the rest of the train ride they talked happily about the times they had together. Most of them had seemed bad at the time but now were bringing tears of laughter to their eyes.

When they got off the train they were no longer enemies but not friends. No word to describe them but knowing.


	3. Back to Hogwarts and Remembering

Title: Life Goes On and People Grow Up

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: Things have changed for both Lily and James. It's there 6th year and life has turned upside down. Will they make it through alone? Or will they get some help?

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter: 3 – Back to Hogwarts and remembering in the Carriages.

(A/N: I've decided it's easiest to write in 3rd person so Most of the time I'll write 3rd person unless I really want to have something special coming from the singular person.)

PS. REVIEW OR I MIGHT STOP WRITING THIS! THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily sat alone in her carriage on the way up to the castles. She looked at the beautiful Thestrals. It was a shame she hadn't seen them before, but it was more of a shame she had to see what she did to be able to see them. Most people didn't like the thestrals, bad luck, bad omen, or something like that. Though at first sight they seemed scary, but the dragon look starts to grow on you. The thestrals are mysterious, with their white, shining eyes and skeletal black bodies tightly covered with dragon like skin. Lily laughed inwardly at her weird opinion of beauty. One day she wished to ride one, she heard they were as good as apparating but less tiring.

James was staring at his Thestral as well. He had been seeing them for a while. His baby sister was being born when he was ten and stopped breathing when she came out. It wasn't a great memory but better than Lily's. He had also seen another death but he didn't like to talk about it. Lily wondered how he knew. She wondered if him parents had told him. He wished he didn't know but in a way, he saved her life.

Flash Back

James sat in the Leaky Cauldron sitting at a table by himself drinking a muggle soda. He had grown a liking to it. His parents sat a few seats over, chatting with the young but talented, Alastor Moody. He was destined to be one of the best Aurors Europe had ever seen. He couldn't sit with them, Auror business as usual. He watched as 2 Gryffindor girls in his year walk in. He watched Kate Coners and Melissa Morgana walk towards the entrance of Diagon Alley for their school supplies. He had seen a lot of Hogwarts students pass by that day, it was the week before term. He hadn't seen the Hogwarts student he wanted to see yet.

She then walked in. Her eyes alight with excitement, her dark red hair blowing out off her back as she walked. He was about to call out to her when he remembered their little fight after their defense against the Dark Arts O.WL. He decided instead to take a walk through muggle London and look at some of their imaginative things. He never really could understand how they got along with out magic. He stepped out into Muggle London and froze. He ducked into a dark alleyway near by.

"Are they here?" asked one man in a black cloak. _Death Eaters_

He had forgotten his invisibility cloak in the Leaky Cauldron. He hit himself mentally. He forgot his stupidity a moment later.

"Yes, they're all here but I have one question," Said Death Eater, "Which one do we kill?"

James froze. "I don't really know so let's just say all."

'An attack!' James thought frantically, 'But on who?'

"Common, Lets do this! The sooner those stupid Gryffindor dirt bags are dead, the better."

'KATE, MELISSA, AND LILY!' James' head screamed! He slipped silently back into the leaky cauldron.

His parents were no longer were at the table. He ran to the entrance of Diagon Alley and saw Lily, Kate, and Melissa eating Ice cream casually at a café in plain eye sight of attackers. The door to muggle London opened and closed as the death eaters walked in. He ran up the stairs to find him parents, knowing no where else they could be. He opened the door and saw his parents still talking to Moody.

"ATTACK! DEATH EATERS!" James yelled. Moody nodded and ran out the door.

"On who and when?" asked Joanne Potter calmly.

"Lily Evans, Kate Coners, and Melissa Morgana and NOW!."

"Damn. Come one Jo. No more muggle born deaths under my watch." Said Harry Potter, running towards the door and letting Mrs. Potter run out before him. "Now I want you to stay here James, this is dangerous."

"BUT DAD, Lily's down.."

"I don't care, we'll handle this." With that he closed the door and magically sealed it like he did when James was grounded. Only thing James hadn't learned how to break. Too tricky of a charm for a counter curse.

He instead just sat by the window, with a clear view of Lily, Kate, and Melissa in danger.

Lily was just starting to tell about how she set off a dung bomb in Petunia's room for throwing her Potions homework away when she flew back into the brick building behind her.

Melissa and Kate stood up pointing their wands at the sea of death eaters. Lily stood up slowly and figured she was okay and reached for her wand as well.

Melissa stood a nice 5'7" with dark blonde hair with natural light blonde highlights. Her eyes were blue with specks of green that turned gray when doing magic. Her arms and legs were lean and muscular with the figure to kill for.

Kate stood at 5' 8" with bright blonde hair and light blue eyes that sparkled every time she laughed. Also with a killer bod, she got a lot of notice for her bubbly personality while Lily and Melissa won theirs with intellect and spunk.

There had to be at least 10 death eaters probably more around 20. It was pathetic to see so many grown men to take on 3 under aged girls, but these girls knew the law, they could do magic in this situation.

Melissa, the daring one took a step forward. Kate cast a look back to Lily making sure she was ok.

"Teleptious." Said Lily pointing at her head. Kate and Melissa heard her. It was their charm. The telepathic charm. They could hear each others thoughts

"Every one listen up." Thought Lily. Lily was always head of organizing. She was the best dueler in school of the girls and was a logic freak as well. "Kate you're good with protection spells in Defense, give us the strongest one you got." The death eaters began to advance on the girls all wands out. Lily thought faster. "Melissa stun as many as you can in as little time as possible and I'll do the same. On the count of 3."

"One…" A death eater stepped forward wand pointed at Kate.

"Avad…" he started.

"Screw it." Was heard. And a stunner went to the death eater before he was done with the spell. "THREE!" Lily screamed aloud and they began just as the death eaters did. The green lights were bouncing carelessly off Kate's shield. Kate screwed up her eyes in concentration trying to keep the extremely complex shield going.

"Guys!" was shoot through there heads. Lily again. "Save yourselves. I want you to run with the shield without me."

"NO!" yelled both girls inside their heads.

"DO IT! I'll be fine. Plus it will be easier Kate." Kate and Melissa nodded.

"NOW!" said Lily aloud and she jumped out of the bubble. The girls scampered away with now only 3 death eaters on their tails.

"Ha!" said a death eater. Lily heard screams in the distance. "Foolish girl. They may be safe for the moment but you aren't." he advanced on Lily until she was pressed against the wall. "Maybe if you give me a kiss I'll let you live."

"I won't live to see the day I'd kiss a murderer." Lily said back calmly pointing her wand at him. A wall of black surrounded Lily. She was trapped.

A light came from the outside knocking down about 3 death eater.

"AURORS!" screamed a death eater. And the duel began.

Moody battled 2, as did both Potters, and Lily was left to duel with one.

"Give it up girl. What are you doing fighting a man like me? You're only a 16 year old girl. A GIRL! Too bad you won't live to see your legal age." He said as she dodged another curse, diving behind a 50% SALE sign. 'Thank god for shopping.' She thought to herself.

Lily stood up and climbed a small fountain in front of a store. He sent another stunner which missed her as she jumped off with a flip and landed behind him on her feet. "STUPEFY!" she yelled and hit him right in the chest. She walked to stand over him. "Wanna bet?"

Another death eater charged at her that Mr. Potter had been fighting. She had an idea. She kicked him hard in the nuts, as hard as she possibly could, and that was hard. She knew he was expecting a magic fight so she used the muggle method. She stunned him quickly and ran from the duel in search of her friends.

"LILY!" she heard two voices call. She ran faster. She heard an ear splitting scream. 'NO.' she thought frantically. "LILY!" she heard only one voice this time. "MELISSA! KATE!" She turned the corner to see Melissa, 3 wands to her face, her wand clutched in a death eater's hand. Kate lay on the ground, eyes open, dead. Lily's eyes filled with tears but she willed them away. "Let her go!" Lily yelled! Pointing her wand at a death eater. They didn't listen.

"Avada Kadavra!" they all yelled. Lily was able to stun one, but she was too late, they were gone. She blamed herself. She didn't know, Voldemort had killed Kate. He left when he sensed a person coming, thinking it was Dumbledore because of the wise and talented spirit of the person he was sensing. It was weird because he sensed 2 Dumbledores, or at least strength as great as Dumbledore, or greater. One running towards him, and one in the leaky cauldron. Just the thought of two Dumbledores scared him he fled.

"NO!!" Screamed Lily tears in her eyes. She stunned the two other death eaters quickly and ran over to her girls. "No." she whispered softly. Letting her tears fall down in silence. She hugged them both for dear life. They were cold as ice. Lily didn't know how long she cried for, she just knew it was a while.

James watched all this with a birds eye view. His parents finished off the death eaters and created a cage. They then went to search for Lily. He had tears in his eyes, watching Lily almost die, watching his fellow classmates die, and watching Lily cry. It was too much. He closed the drapes and crashed onto the bed in tears.

Lily cried until a soothing voice came behind her. "It'll be alright." It said putting a hand on her shoulder. It was Mrs. Potter. She looked down at the beautiful Lily eyes puff from the tears that were still in her eyes, she still looked strong, rivaling to James even. Lily's hair was wet from sweat and tears, her robes stuck to her skin, her face now very pale.

All of a sudden her eyes filled with rage, they went practically red, not blood shot, red. She stood up and turned slowly to the death eaters she stunned. She walked over to them and looked down at there bodies on the ground. They would live. They killed her best friends and yet they would live. She couldn't take it. She started kicking and punching and scratching whatever death eater was closest to her. Soon she was pulled up by two sets of strong hands. Her teary eyes turned to Moody and Mr. Potter. "They killed them." She said so venomously Mr. Potter flinched. "T..T..They KILLED THEM!" she screamed raising her hands into the air and collapsing on the ground in a new wave of tears. She truly wanted to die. Never in her life had she thought of suicide but now it seemed such a good idea. No more friends, no study night, no girls day out in Hogsmeade. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

"Lily Evans I presume." Said Mr. Potter calmly. Lily looked up at Mr. Potter and nodded. "My son told me of your talent and beauty. No words could do what you did today justice."

"To right Harry." Chimed Moody.

"But I wasn't in time." She said weakly from the ground looking up at all the sorrowful faces. "I wasn't fast enough. I didn't save them. I shouldn't live."

"Don't talk like that Lily." Said Mrs. Potter warmly. 'For relatives to James, they are really nice.' Lily thought. "You sent more than 10 evil death eaters to Azkaban today. That's 15 down what 1050 to go?" Mrs. Potter sat on the ground next to Lily. "Your something special Lily, don't take any crap saying you're not from any one including yourself." Lily collapsed again into Mrs. Potter and cried into her shoulder as Mrs. Potter rubbed her back soothingly. "If you need anything, you call me. Just tell Dumbledore." Lily nodded her head.

Mrs. Potter helped Lily up to her feet and took her home. Lily swore to never give in to the evil ones. To never give herself up. To do anything possible to favor the better good. She would do all this in honor of Kate and Melissa, the two most beautiful people in both body and mind, she had ever had the fortune to know.

Flash Back End

James still couldn't believe Lily had lived through it all. The whole battle James had banged on the windows trying to get out to help, to save his parents, to save Lily! Lily had done amazing. No one, not even the best Auror in the world could have done any more than she did. He had more respect for her than he ever had before.

Lily stepped out of her carriage and looked up at the large castle with a sigh. This would be her first year with out them. She shook the thought from her mind and took her seat at the hall alone. She at with Alice who had heard about the situation from Mrs. Potter, her boyfriend's God mother. The Potters and Longbottoms lived next door to each other in Godric's hallow. James and Frank were best friends until James met the other marauders. They were never as close but were still the best of friends.

James watched Lily all night. She ate slowly and silently, listening to Alice talk. She showed no sign of weakness, but none of happiness either. He didn't blame her, he just wanted her to have that glow of excitement, of Lily. He wished she could forget the pain, that he could heal the unbearable pain of a loose, but he couldn't, he knew that. At least he couldn't yet but he could try.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So how'd you like this chapter? I almost cried while writing it. I wish this had turned out a little bit better but I'm not J.K. Rowling now am I?**

**I have an opinion question for you. Later in the story, there will be a time when I need to use music. Should I keep it historically correct and hunt for some nice songs or use more familiar songs that go well with the scenes?**

**Please add that to your REVIEWS!**

**Thank you to **Abarraine and CountessMel** for reviewing. I appreciate reviews a lot and am looking forward to seeing many more. Please review with your opinions, questions, complaints, or corrections. I want to know.**

**POLL: Who has seen Phantom of the Opera? I might use a bit of it for a later chapter that will be really cool. LoL**

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far so KEEP READING!**

**You know you love me**

**Melissa**


	4. James and His Obsession

Title: Life Goes On and People Grow Up

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: Things have changed for both Lily and James. It's there 6th year and life has turned upside down. Will they make it through alone? Or will they get some help?

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter: 4 – James and His Obsession

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(**A/N- sorry if this chapter sticks having a brain fart and don't know what to write but I swear next chapter gets interesting again and you get a little focus on Mr. Remus Lupin.)**

The great hall began to empty out after the feast until only 6 people remained, all Gryffindors.

Lily stared down at her empty plate, mind still abuzz from talking to James. It had brought so many unwanted memories. Memories of loss, of hardship, of her life. She wished the past would stay there but no, it wouldn't. No one knew the whole story.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stood by the great hall doors watching the girls just sit in silence.

"Why are we here Prongs? We all know you have a crush on her but, really, don't become her stalker!" said Sirius.

"I'm not her stalker. I want to make sure she goes to the common room. She's in danger."

"Why is she…." Said Remus.

"I wonder if they know it's her?" James mumbled quickly, ignoring Remus. "I wonder if she knows it's her? I wonder if I'm the only one who knows? I wonder.."

"Whoa Prongs slow it down. Know what?" said Sirius seriously. James had only ever gotten like this once, and he had lost a quidditch match. Sirius was still hurting after how many plays James made him play with him.

"That there after Lily." James said deadly silent. James turned to his best friends to see looks of aw on their face.

"Bu..bu.. but why her?" asked a stuttering Peter. He always stuttered when scared, shocked, excited, talking, sleeping, doing anything really.

"I don't know but I think they're after me too." Said James looked back over to Lily. "I was in muggle London and a boy who looked EXACTLY like me was killed by a death eater."

"Ok really James. How exact could this be?" asked Remus.

"I was there." Said Sirius, "When the death eater got him I almost ran up to him screaming JAMES but them I realized James was still next to me. I had no idea Lily was going through the same thing.

"You were at your uncle's, Padfoot." Said James, "You didn't see what I saw, hear what I heard. You didn't go through it like Lily and my parents did."

"SHHH!" said Remus who had disappeared so he was sitting down close enough to Lily to hear.

"Get my cloak wormy." Said James silently. Peter nodded and ran out of the room. The boys inched closer to hear the conversation that had just started.

"Lily come on. You need to get over it." Said Alice looking sympathetic.

"I already told you I don't what your sympathy! And HOW IN HELL am I supposed to forget! I saw my best friends murdered, what part of that don't you understand. They would have murdered me with the chance. I know they were after me! Not them!" James smiled. He was so relieved Lily knew. "Before you tell me to get over it, you need to think about this from my point of view. Next year, I have no one! NO friends. You're the only one I have left at all. My sister hates me, my parents can't do anything about anything any more. I want someone to make it all better but no one seems to care to try that hard." Her eyes were filling with tears.

"Lily, I swear, you have friends. You may not recognize them yet but they'll help you, and while I'm here, I'll help." Alice said standing up and reaching for Lily's shoulder. Lily remembered how James had helped her forget and remember at the same time and smiled. That had been great. She shook the thought from her mind. 'It's Potter. The jackass that took off Snape's underpants, though after what he said to me.' Lily smiled.

"Ah!" said Alice, "There's my favorite smile." Lily let her smile fade into a simple smirk.

"Are you satisfied now? I smiled. Are you content?" said Lily trying not to laugh, or cry, which ever that feeling in her gut was telling her she need to do. She figured it was cry, she was usually crying by this time.

"Am I ever content Lily?" said Alice with a laugh

Lily let out a small laugh. "You're pretty content around, your lover boy, Frank!" Both girls burst out in fits of giggles as the boys sat in silence listening to them gossip. It had switched so quickly from death to boyfriends it was mind boggling.

"We so need to get you a boyfriend!" said Alice seriously.

Lily began to laugh harder almost falling off her seat. Now this was ridiculous, all thoughts of crying were over. "Me! A boyfriend? Who on earth would wanna talk to me for more than an hour let alone on a date? I'm not that interesting, hell, I'm boring. Plus, I'm no where near as good looking as you. I don't think I could get a boyfriend if I tried. I mean, who would wanna to date me?" The boys all raised their hands. James had raised is hand a little too fast and almost fell. The girls didn't notice this at all. They didn't even know they were there.

Alice laughed. "Ok Lils," she said sarcastically, "You're not pretty at all with your pretty red hair and shining green eyes that reduce all boys into mush in your hand." Lily blushed. "Common, I'm not retarded, how long have I been talking to you, dinner and more. Your not boring Lils. You need to take a chance!"

Lily's eyes became serious. You can tell Lily's emotions through her eyes. The happier she is the brighter her eyes, the more serious or angry, the deeper. James liked to make Lily mad because he loved the dark green eyes almost as much as the bright green ones. Lily's eyes were almost dark. "It's too risky for me to take a risk. Bad things happen even if I don't risk. What will happen if I do take risks? You know how accident prone I am!"

"Lils!" said Alice jumping over the table and sitting next to Lily. "I know and you know what you want to be out of Hogwarts."

"An auror." Lily said with a nod.

"Right!" said Alice with a smile. "No risks there huh?"

Lily's eyes turned black and Alice backed away. Last times Lily's black eyes were seen, there was a new definition of red headed temper. She had almost killed the marauders. "Don't even talk to me about being at risk. I'm at risk every step I take because I'm muggle born or as most like to call it a MUDBLOOD!" Lily screamed standing up and falling backwards.

Wormtail ran into the great hall in the cloak and threw it over James.

"Thanks!" he said to Peter silently. "Now all of you go. You don't need to hear this. I do!"

The boys nodded knowingly and walked out the door. They didn't need to see another big topic swing from the girls and another bright green to dark green incident. James inched himself closer to the girls.

Lily got back up and sat back down, head in hands. She let out a soft cry and continued to cry silently into her hands. Alice moved her hand to rub her back but Lily lifted her head up and pushed her away. "Get away from me. I need to be alone." Alice nodded and headed towards the head student common room in Gryffindor tower.

James sat and watched the miserable Lily cry, it was more than he could take. He ran to the doors of the great hall and took off the cloak and looked towards Lily. He was going to try and dry her tears even if it took him all night and a trip to the hospital wing.

"Lily?" he called.

Lily's head shot up and she quickly did a tear drying spell on her face, she didn't want to let James see her like this. James took the seat next to Lily. "Are you ok?"

"Not really." She said honestly. "It's a little much being back here with out them."

"I understand what your saying." He said, scooting a little closer to Lily but still giving her room.

Lily looked James with dark eyes, not black, just dark green. "How would you know? Seen a friend die in front of you?"

"Yes and almost died as well." He said honestly. Lily looked shocked. "It took a while to get over. It happened in third year. I was always close to my grandfather, he was taking me to do that muggle thing fishing. It's a great thing really. Sitting with your family holding your pole as straight as possible while talking about nothing. My grandfather was a wizard, good one too. Auror and all, even at the old age of 105. Never felt the need to retire."

Lily listened closely to James' story. It was going to be sad, she was going to cry and right then, she didn't care. "We were driving through Diagon Alley when the car got a flat. My grandfather was mad about muggle things. He lived in a muggle neighborhood, only Potter to ever do that. So we got out and he was showing me how to change a flat when out of an Alley, out came one of my grade school friends, Tomas. Tomas and I look a lot alike. Both of us at the time were wearing out glasses and had our hair messy. His is usually neat but he had been running. As soon as he saw us he ran towards us. He and I could have been twins that day. Both in tan shirts and Kakis he ran over. He started mumbling fast about death eaters and what really scared me was he said they were talking about me, they were chasing after him because they thought it was me."

"Oh My Merlin!" gasped Lily, eyes brimming with tears.

"My grandfather ran into the alley way, Voldemort was there, he killed him special. He dissaperated deciding to let them take care of two under aged wizards. That wasn't very smart. They shot everything at us, all the unforgivables. I got hit with the Crutiatus curse. Let's just say, hurts like hell is newly defined. I'm so glad you dodged it." Lily smiled. "I managed to get away, I don't really know how, but not before they got Tomas. I think they let me go, thinking they had gotten me. They died because of me."

"As did Melissa and Kate for I." said Lily looking down letting her tears fall.

James looked at the wall instead of Lily. "I saw."

"What?"

"I saw it all. You could have died. I was never more afraid in my life. I tried to get help, to get out of the room my parents locked me in, but I couldn't, damn unbreakable glass. But you'll make one hell of an Auror!" Lily didn't know weather to smile or frown.

"I…I've got to go to bed." She said

Both took to their feet and headed towards Gryffindor Tower. At the fat lady she turned to James, "How much did you see?"

"Up until you were hugging them."

Lily smiled with tears in her eyes. "Your parents are wonderful. I hear you talk about me a lot. Pickled toad." The portrait swung open and they walked inside.

"Of coarse I talk about you. My parents wonder why I'm not head of every class. You're the reason." Lily smiled again.

They wished each other good night and went to there rooms where Lily cried herself to sleep in her empty room with only one bed and James slept with dreams of Lily, Grandpa and Tomas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! And check out my new fan fiction, Lily's curse. It helped me fix my writer block for this story. Hope to get the next chapter done tomorrow. Sorry if I can't.**

**You know you love me**

**Melissa**


	5. Why boys love Mirrors and the Prefects' ...

Title: Life Goes On and People Grow Up

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: Things have changed for both Lily and James. It's there 6th year and life has turned upside down. Will they make it through alone? Or will they get some help?

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter: 5 – Why boys love Mirrors and the Prefects' Bathroom

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(I am SO SO SO sorry for how long this took to update and I just reread my story. It's not sounding so good so far again sorry but I will try to make it better! avoids rotten fruit I said sorry, gets hit with fruit now it will just take longer since now I have to wash this off!)**

Lily woke to the dime light of the sun bursting through the gap in her curtains. She blinked a few times and let her eyes adjust to the sunlight. She slowly lifted herself from her bed and began getting ready for class. She looked around the empty dorm and felt her spirits slid down. It wasn't a dream. Everyday Lily had woken and wondered if it all was a dream only to face the reality that it was real.

Lily decided she wanted to relax a bit and decided a nice trip to the prefect's bathroom was just what she needed. She grabbed her towel, bathrobe and bathing supplies and walked out of her dorm. She walked down the staircase silently because it was still quite early. She moved towards the portrait and walked out not realizing she was being watched.

Remus sat the common room thinking hard when Lily walked down looking radiant as ever, even if she did look a little lost, but that was to be expected. She walked gracefully towards the portrait and walked out. James, who was also in the common room, watched her go. Remus stood and went to the dorm. He needed a shower badly. His muscles hurt horribly from a duel Sirius and He had had in the dorm last night. Sirius had won (barely).Remus decided the prefect bath sounded perfect so he made his way down to the bath.

Lily took off her robes and let herself slowly into the bubbles in the oversized pool tub. She felt all her worries disappear as the smell of the bath consumed her. No worries, that felt great. Just then a door swinging Lily heard she let her eyes rise above the bubbles to see Remus frozen by the edge of the tub. Lily head shot up out of the water. "REMUS!" she yelled. She willed herself to calm down. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to take a bath but you seem to have beaten me here!" he said calmly. Lily thanked the person who had though of these bubbles and relaxed a bit. "Um… Now that you're not going anywhere," Remus said smiling, taking a seat on the chair by the bath, "How are you?"

Lily scowled. Remus wanted to talk and she was stuck, unless she wanted to give Remus a show. Either way, Remus was happy. 'Too bad Prongs isn't here for this.' Remus though laughing. "I'm fine." Said Lily, making sure her… self was completely covered by the bath. "Would you mind leaving so I could get out of the tub?"

Remus smiled mischievously and Lily realized why he was a marauder. "I do mind actually! I'm quite content where I am." He reached a hand into his robe pocket and pulled out a mirror. It was the mirror James had given him in 1st year for Christmas. He could finally pay him back for it. "James." He called into the mirror. Soon James face appeared in the mirror.

"Yes Moony old buddy!" he called with a smile. He was changing in the dorm. He had just finished his shower.

Remus laughed. "I have Lily held captive. You and Sirius have any plans of action?"

"What?" James smile had vanished. He turned the mirror so he could see Lily's head peaking out of the water. Her face was almost as red as her beautiful hair. James eyes widened. "Moony, Give the mirror to Lily and get out of the bathroom you perv! I'm the one with a major crush on her and I'm smart enough to not hold her captive in a bath tub!" Lily blushed even more when she heard James' comment on his crush on her. Moony handed Lily and mirror and walked out smiling. He knew Prongs was jumping for joy in his head.

And he was. James was having a really hard time controlling his joy. He was watching Lily take a bath… well, almost but it was close enough for any boy! "Sorry about Remus!" James said when lily had faced the mirror. "He gets confused when he sees pretty girls in bathtubs. He walked in on my mom's bath once, he had to be dragged out by my dad and me. I've never seen my mom so embarrassed." Lily started to laugh. Just seeing her smiling face was great for James.

"Potter." Said Lily, "Mind if I call you James on a trail basis. See if the sky falls down?" James smiled and nodded. "Also one more thing. I need to turn you face down so I can change."

James laughed. "The other side is Sirius' mirror." Lily flipped the mirror and sure enough there was Sirius' face.

"Hello Lily-kins! How's your bath going?" said Sirius with a huge smile. Lily was one of the… no wait, the hottest girl in Hogwarts history, let alone the smartest and nicest.

She turned back over to the James' side. "I'm really close to having 7 years of bad luck." Lily sighed. "You better do as I say. Close your eyes. Sirius is getting covered up. Who knows what would happen if I left him face up? I'd probably have pics taken."

James turned behind him seeing Sirius grabbing his cameras. "I think you're right. Here I'll put my mirror in my pocket. Just call my name when you're ready."

Sirius came up behind James and jumped on him. Lily watched the mirror turn a dark color figuring he had put it in his pocket. James picked the mirror off the black floor. Lily had laid the mirror behind her and wrapped the towel around her already. James eyes almost fell out of his head, as did Sirius'. James shoved the mirror into his pocket before Sirius could get his camera.

"Common Prongs. Just one picture of the pretty girl! You can have a copy!" Sirius pleaded trying to wrestle the mirror out of James' pocket.

Lily heard all this and was cracking up laughing on the bathroom floor. She was all dressed but it was funny listening to them.

"No Sirius! Show some respect!"

sound of door opening

"What's going on?" Remus' voice called.

"Lily dressing!" said Sirius.

"Shut up."

sound of Remus trying to get to mirror

Lily grabbed the mirror and ran with her stuff towards the tower. She ran into the common room and sprinted up to her dorm and dropped off her stuff. She them rushed over to the 6th year boys dorm. She opened the door. "What's going on?" she asked politely.

"LILY DRESSING!" screamed Sirius and Remus. It was quite a sight to see. James was being tackled and jumped on as Remus and Sirius struggled to get into James' pocket. It was a mix of legs and arms and hair and every body part. It took a moment for them to recognize the voice then all movement stopped. All heads turned to Lily. "Hi Lily!" said all the boys including Peter who was sitting on his bed watching the battle.

Lily picked out the Mirror from her pocket and said "James." James took the mirror out of his pocket. "Thanks." She kissed the mirror where James check had appeared, through the mirror at Remus, and walked out, leaving the smell of the prefect's bathroom behind her.

James was in total shock. "She kissed me! Sort of." A smile lit his face and he skipped out of the dorm room with his friends staring at his back. He was VERY love sick, and they didn't want it any other way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**What do you think? Short but sweet. I liked my little funny thing. Just so you know, Lily has known about Remus being a werewolf since second year when she read the 3rd year DADA book for fun. **

**I want to thank my reviewers and ask for more reviews. No clue what to write next. Wish me luck!**

**Melissa**


	6. Potions Partners

Title: Life Goes On and People Grow Up

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: Things have changed for both Lily and James. It's there 6th year and life has turned upside down. Will they make it through alone? Or will they get some help?

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter: 6 – Potions Partners

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(I**** haven't gotten many reviews but I really want to get to the first REALLY good part of this story. I swear it's coming!)**

Lily laughed all the way into the common room. Many people hid a smile. Lily's smiles were contagious and so rare lately it was a reminder there is light in the dark. Lily scanned the common room quickly and let the smile slid away. Alice was probably in the library writing to Frank like she said she would be. She was lost, truly lost.

Alone. She was alone. Her greatest fear had become a reality. Soon she began to think, "Was I ever not alone. In a way maybe I was always alone. But then again am I ever really alone. I'm sure I'm not. Then how come I feel so cold and empty?" Lily sighed and walked slowly to the portrait to make her way to breakfast.

James watched her go from behind her. The face that used to be alight with laughter and joy had crashed down into a state of depression where nothing but pain and loneliness lay. He watched her go feeling her pain. He looked around the common room and noticed a lot were looking at her retreating back as well. James was about to go after her when he though better of it. They weren't exactly friends yet. She was vulnerable, that's the only reason she talked to him. He had to do something though.

He ran out the portrait and turned into a hidden passage down to the library. He entered through a back door and looked to find Alice sitting by herself scribbling on a piece of scrap paper. He pulled out her wand and levitated a piece of paper onto the table. She gasped and looked down at the paper below her. James wrote in midair and it appeared on the paper. _Lily needs you! She's alone._ That's all Alice needed. She took out her quill and wrote a quick response, gathered her things quickly and ran out of the library in search of Lily.

James ran over to the desk and picked up the paper. _Thank you Lily's hero! Yours Alice_. Lily's hero, he liked the sound of that. He took the paper and tucked it in his pocket before realizing he was in the library. He ran away out the back door away from this terrible place. The restricted section was the only livable area in the whole place. He quickly ran out the backdoor and was in the common room again in less than a minute.

As he opened the door he found Remus sitting by the fire place reading a book. He looked up at James and smiled. "Sirius and Peter already are down at breakfast." Remus said closing his book. "You know how those two are about food." James nodded and the two made there way to the great hall the normal way, in no particular rush to eat. "Where were you Prongs?"

"Don't make me relive the area!"

"Ahhh. The Library huh?"

"NOOOOO!!!!! Don't say the L word!"

"Sorry. If you hate it so much then why were you in there?"

"I was saving Lily."

Remus cast James a confused look but shrugged not pushing the subject. The two walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the hall.

Alice rushed everywhere to find Lily and finally found her in the kitchens.

Lily sat at a small table in the corner of the kitchen surrounded by her favorite foods. She was looking straight up, as if she could see through the floor at all the smiling people, happy people, the people who didn't care! The people that didn't see, hear, touch, feel, LIVE it! She let her eyes lose focus from tears and tried to banish them away. She didn't need the house elves asking why "Miss Lily" is sad.

Alice slowly walked over to Lily's table and sat down. Lily turned her eyes away from the ceiling to look at Alice. Not a tear had fallen from her eyes, they were all still in her eyes so she couldn't see anymore, like at any moment they would just all fall at once.

"Lily you shouldn't be alone."

Lily looked at Alice's honest face. "But I can't be with them either." She said pointing up where you could hear the happy chatter of the Ravenclaw students who sat above this table. "Why did you come to find me?"

Alice looked Lily in the eye. "I'm not leaving you alone when you're like this."

"But what if I want to be alone?"

"It will only hurt you more!"

"How did you know I was alone?"

"That doesn't matter. You just were and so I'm glad I'm here! Leaving you alone would be leaving you to feast on your sorrow. Melissa and Kate wouldn't you to do this to yourself." Lily looked down knowing that was true. "What were they always telling you to do?"

"Live my life." Lily said lifting her eyes from the table. Silent tears were now leaking out of her eyes.

"They were smart girls Lily. Do what they told you to do! They would want you to move on. You can't wallow in their deaths forever! As hard as you try, you can't or you won't truly be living. You'll be wasting away, wasting your life, no better than the dementors kiss. You just need to find your patronus." Lily laughed at the horrible pun, wiping tears from her eyes. "No I'm serious! Live your life so they can finish theirs through you! They want you to be happy Lils. Just remember that."

Alice grabbed a slice of toast off the table and ate it. Lily smiled at Alice, regretting they had never been that close. "You're right Al."

"Aren't I always?"

"Almost always." Lily joked. Lily looked down at her watch in surprise. "Oh Merlin. We have to get to class Al!"

Alice looked at her watch also and nodded. The two walked to the staircase and parted. Lily went to the dungeons for Potions and Alice to north tower for her Divination lesson. Alice was very creative so she was able to keep the nutty professor happy with her odd predictions.

Lily made a quick pace to class and slid into an empty desk. She wondered who would be her partner now since Melissa was gone. Kate was a hopeless Potion brewer so she had not made it into the Newt course. She got her stuff out and ready keeping her eyes off the people coming in. Many people thought about sitting with her, she was an amazing student and a sure O but they didn't want to take Melissa's place.

Melissa hadn't been popular, just respected. She was smart and athletic so she could out wit and out play anyone who took her on. She was on the Gryffindor quidditch team as Chaser. When she first came to Hogwarts she was made fun of. She was a muggle born with unruly hair and a strong opinion and a bit of a show off. She had changed her life around. The Slytherins wouldn't even call her names to her face in fear. Not that people feared her, though Slytherins were a different story.

Professor Wilkes soon burst through the door. Lily was too busy smiling at Melissa's memory to realize someone had sat down next to her. She looked up in horror to see Severus Snape sitting next to her. Across the room, James was scowling like no tomorrow. Lily shrugged slightly knowing Snape was good in potions and so it would keep her grade up enough. Wilkes looked around the room eager to change seats around to make his students angry. It was his hobby to mess with his student's lives. "I will be switching you partners a bit. Lestrange and Black." Bellatrix stood to move to the desk. "No Mr. Black." Sirius stared at him in disbelief but all the same gathered his things and plopped down to Lestrange who did look too happy himself. Lily took Sirius' old seat and sat next to Peter who gave her a weak smile.

Truth be told, Peter didn't like Lily. She was all James ever talked about and that got really annoying. A lot of the time Prongs would be too busy with Lily to help him. He was a bit jealous but Lily got enough of that already for being pretty, smart, strong, clever, and all around perfect. The teacher looked at Lily and smiled at his least favorite student. He was a bit prejudice, though not to the extent of a death eater, he thought mudblood was an awful thing to call someone, but he was head of Slytherin house and a pureblood. He used to dislike Melissa most. She had spunk and could counter anything he said. If he said take a seat she would walk down to the other side of the room to sit with the person she wanted. Wilkes cast an eye around the room for Lily's nightmare of a partner. He saw that most of the male population had their eyes closed in prayer.

Snape's eyes were glancing regularly at Lily. She had respect from him since she had saved him last year, or at least tried. James eyes were glued on the desk. He was praying so hard that Professor Wilkes would remember how the two fought last year.

Wilkes eyes finally landed on a student. "Miss Evans," the boy population, even the Slytherins held their breathe in hope. "And Miss Bellatrix Black." Lily's heart dropped. Bellatrix was one, horrible at potions, and two, was VERY pure blood crazy. A wild smile lit Bellatrix's face as walked over to Lily's desk. Professor Wilkes had a smile on his face from his achievement of torture and continued pairing people off with their worst enemies.

Professor Wilkes was almost laughing by the time he was done. He had Potter with Snape, Evans with Miss B. Black, Pettigrew with Macnair, and Lupin with Miss N. Black. By the time he was done the 5 famous Gryffindors were in hell. "Well now, let's get started." He waved his wand at the board. "Your task is on the board, begin."

Lily looked over at Bellatrix who was looking at her. "Um…. I guess we should start."

"We?" said Bellatrix.

Lily rolled her eyes inside her head. "We're working on two separate potions for two separate grades. If you need my help you can ask for it but I'm not doing it for you."

Bellatrix sent her a death glare and walked to get her ingredients. "Accio Ingredients." Called Lily and all her ingredients flew to her causing many people to scowl because they were too stupid to think of doing that. Lily began cutting up her ingredients perfectly as Bellatrix sat down. She smiled over at Lily. "Help?" she said innocently.

Lily rolled her eyes at how naive people thought she was. She held up her knife in front of Bellatrix's nose causing her to jump. "Cut." Lily said simply. Turning back to her cutting she heard Bellatrix not so quietly murmur. "Mud blood."

Lily's knife stopped cutting. She turned to Bellatrix who wasn't even trying to look innocent by cutting her ingredients. She was smiling at Lily. It was a true Bellatrix Black thing. She smiled when she was thinking about ……… things. She smiled at Lily a lot through out the years. When she was teasing her or chasing her. Lily knew how to deal with it though. If she could face death eaters, she could face Bellatrix, though it was probably the same thing. "What did you say Miss Black?"

Bellatrix smiled. "I was just stating the fact that you don't deserve the right to hold a wand let alone go to Hogwarts." Lily smiled back at Bellatrix and returned to her cutting barely remaining calm. She really didn't like what Black just said.

"Well if I don't deserve to be here, you don't either because though your blood is pure, your magical talent, as far as your grades show anyway, is no better than a squib's." Lily said keeping her eyes on her newt's tail. She had said this rather loud so most of the potions class was staring at Lily and Bellatrix. No one had ever heard Lily be that mean or angry except with James. She had just said that to the most powerful and insane person in school. True, Bellatrix Black wasn't the best student, she did do pretty will in defense against the dark arts and was rumored to be a good dark arts student too. She could throw any hex in the book. Only reason she even passed charms was because of the hexes. Lily herself was good in every class. Top student in charms, second best in potions, Sirius was just a bit better, forth in defense, Remus was top closely followed by James then Snape, tenth in Transfiguration, her worst subject, Top student in Arithmancy, Second behind Sirius in Astronomy because he is a star, top in Herbology, and tied with James for top student in Care of Magical creatures. Lily was the smartest girl in school. All the Ravenclaws were really jealous.

Bellatrix had never felt so angry at Evans before in her life. Lily worked for the rest of the period ignoring the stares and glares she was receiving. She was determined to live her life. Finally to her relief her potion turned a deep red giving off a light pink smoke like it was supposed to. She put it into a flask, walked to the front of the room and handed over the Beatle Bay Potion to the Professor. Lily cleaned up quickly and watched as Bellatrix's potion gave off small blasts spraying green smile on the table. Lily decided it couldn't hurt. She held up a bit of dragon tail and gave it to Bellatrix. "Put two slices of this in. It should get you back to right before you added the Cornish Pixie wings." Bellatrix snatched the Dragon tail from Lily and pushed Lily back down into her chair. "You're welcome!" Lily whispered to herself.

Sirius watched Lily from across the room. **(Ha. Not James, Sirius. I fooled you didn't I!)** If he knew his cousin at all, which he hoped he didn't, she was brewing not only a potion but a plan of revenge. He watched as Lily relaxed in her chair. Like him, Lily had already completed the simple potion assigned. She cast an eye over at Sirius and saw him looking back. She sent him a smile and turned back to watching Bellatrix's potion misbehave. Sirius and everyone else in the school knew Lily could take care of herself but it didn't stop him from worrying himself into insanity about her. Lily was a danger to herself for a few reasons. She was a muggle born so there is a quarter of the school that is out to hurt her. She also just happened to be the prettiest girl in school, which Sirius could not deny, so all of the boys in Hogwarts were out to molest her, not including the marauders of coarse, though it had probably crossed James' and Sirius' minds once or twice. Then she had the best grades in school so that's every Ravenclaw out to kill her, either that or to worship her. Now the whole Voldemort thing was going on so Sirius felt it was his duty to become somewhat of a brother to her.

On the other side of the room James bottled his potion and brought it to the Professor. He caught Sirius' eye and both boys smiled. 'Ah First Prank of the year!' thought James in glee. He let his eyes go over to Lily and let his smile drop. It would not be good for her to be here for it. He looked back up at Sirius and shook his head nodding it towards Lily. Sirius nodded understanding and held up his mirror. James smiled and took out his own seeing Sirius' face in it.

"We'll do it in Divination on Snape okay?" said James.

"Yeah. That way we don't feel the wrath of Lilykins, the irritable." Both boys laughed and put their mirror back in their pockets.

Not a second too soon the bell rang for the end of class and the class all but ran out the door, away from Bellatrix's potion.

Lily walked quickly towards Care of Magical creatures, trying to put as much space between herself and Bellatrix. The marauders formed a line going across the whole hallway separating Lily from the rest of the class. 'This is going to be a long year!' Thought Sirius to himself as he blocked Avery from getting past the marauder wall causing Avery to fall to the floor. 'Hey this is actually quite fun.' Sirius thought to himself as he tripped Nott who was trying to pass as well. 'Maybe this long year can be fun.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I am SO sorry for how long this took. I was grounded off the computer for a time and I had writers block to boot but I made this chapter extra long so enjoy!**

**Melissa**

**Ps. I write faster if I get reviews :)**


End file.
